


Sleepy Snowflake

by saisis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cockwarming, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Pet Play, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex, Werewolf, catboy, degredation, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisis/pseuds/saisis
Summary: Ned is pleasantly surprised to wake up to a warm body pressed against his. If his little pet is awake, he sees no reason why they shouldn’t start the day the right way. And if he’s not?Well that’s never stopped Ned before.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Werewolf/Catboy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 606
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Sleepy Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kitten's First Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613591) by [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens). 



> Thank you for writing something so delightfully filthy that I felt compelled to sock up to even _comment_ , let alone write this. I had so much fun playing with these two, thank you for the opportunity to write in your universe!

Ned wakes with the dawn, and immediately realises something’s different.

It’s not the smell of heat, although that in itself is new. Sasha’s heat had finally hit last night, filling the cabin with the sweet smell of desperation. Sasha himself had been out of his mind with arousal and Ned, ever benevolent, had been only too happy to indulge his little pet.

No, this is something else.

The soft sound of breathing. The press of a warm body against his. Ned cracks open an eye and sure enough, his little kitten is curled up to his side, dozing peacefully.

Ned smirks. Sasha’s never slept in Ned’s bed before. Ned had kept him chained in the living room for weeks, a heavy manacle tethering him to the floor. Sasha had been trapped and defenceless, and—most importantly—available to Ned at any given moment. It’s only within the last week that Sasha has begun to accept that escape is futile. There’s nowhere that Sasha can run that Ned won’t track him, not with his heightened sense of smell and his ability to cover great distances. Besides, with the snow still falling thick and heavy, there’s no way Sasha would last long out there. Slight as he is, Sasha would sooner freeze to death than make it to the nearest town—something he had very nearly learned the hard way the last time he tried to run away.

Even though Ned had stopped chaining his pet, Sasha’s never willingly come into Ned’s bed at night. Ned’s found his kitten likes to spend his nights curled up by the fire, and that’s suited Ned just fine so far. But now, feeling Sasha pressed against him, the tips of his ears tickling Ned’s chin, Ned has to admit that there’s something nice about waking up to his little fucktoy, all needy and burrowing into him. And Sasha _is_ needy, his tiny claws sinking into the fabric of Ned’s nightshirt as his tail curls possessively around Ned’s leg.

“Kitten,” Ned murmurs, testing the waters.

Waking up to an eager body pressed against his has arousal building in Ned’s gut. If his little pet is awake, he sees no reason why they shouldn’t start the day the right way. And if he’s not?

Well that’s never stopped Ned before.

“Kitten,” Ned says again, a little lounder this time.

Sasha doesn’t stir. He must be exhausted, worn out from his heat—not to mention from the rough treatment of last night. Curious, Ned runs a hand down Sasha’s back and over his tail to the swell of his ass, spreading him open so he can rub at Sasha’s hole. His finger goes in smoothly, the passage eased by slick and come. Still, Sasha remains impossibly tight around his finger, clenching around him instinctively, and Ned’s hit by another surge of arousal when he thinks of how good it will feel to bury his cock in his little pet.

“Kitten,” Ned tries one final time, and that does it. Sasha doesn’t wake and Ned, feeling the last of his patience slip through his grasp, realises he’s in no mood to delay.

There’s something uniquely arousing about seeing Sasha like this. His little pet is usually so belligerent, oftentimes hostile; poor thing’s still struggling to accept his place. But seeing him like this—his expression soft and unguarded, all that pale skin on display for Ned—it makes Ned want to _ruin_ him.

Ned shifts Sasha onto his back—carefully, although it’s probably not necessary. Sasha is loose-limbed and pliant, practically doll-like in the way that he allows himself to be arranged. Once he’s satisfied, Ned sits back and takes a moment to appreciate his toy. Sasha’s little cock is hard, his heat keeping him in a state of constant arousal even if he’s not cognisant enough to recognise it. Ned ignores it and instead rakes his nails down Sasha’s chest, enjoying the deep red marks that blossom to the surface. Sasha gasps when Ned pinches his nipples, but doesn’t wake.

Ned can’t help but chuckle to himself. “Looks like I really wore you out, huh Snowflake?”

Predictably, Sasha doesn’t respond, but that suits Ned just fine. He likes that his little pet usually has some fight in him—it makes it all the more satisfying when Ned can overpower him so effortlessly—but Ned can also appreciate him like this. In this state, Sasha is just a hole for him to use, a fucktoy for him to pump full of come whenever he likes. And right now? He’d like nothing more.

Ned presses Sasha’s knee to his chest to expose his hole and lets out a low whistle. “You should see yourself, Kitten. You’re a _mess_ ,” he says, dragging his finger through the slick and come leaking out of Sasha’s hole. His rim is red and puffy, and when Ned pushes two fingers in all the way down to the knuckle, he almost misses the wince of pain that would be sure to come if Sasha were awake.

But this is good too. Sasha’s body is utterly unresisting as Ned shoves his fingers into him, teasing Sasha’s rim and scooping out last night’s come. Sasha’s eyelids are fluttering, his dark lashes a gorgeous contrast to his pale skin, and Ned notes with appreciation the rising flush on his pet’s cheeks. Even in sleep, Sasha’s clearly affected by this, his little cock leaking steadily onto the flat of his stomach.

“So eager for it,” Ned says, slapping Sasha’s flank. Sasha’s so small, his entire body is jostled by the force of Ned’s blow. Ned enjoys the way Sasha reflexively clenches around his fingers, his body obviously registering the pain on some level. Ned sighs, his dick throbbing at the thought of that tight little hole clenching around his cock, and he decides can’t wait anymore.

Ned withdraws his fingers and fumbles with his nightclothes, his movements gone clumsy with arousal. Ned spreads Sasha wide and lines up with his hole, taking a deep, steadying breath. Most often he likes to slam into his fucktoy with abandon but for once, Ned is able to appreciate the feeling of his cockhead pressing against Sasha’s tiny hole. Ned rubs the head of his dick over his pet’s hole, his precome adding to the mess of slick and come, then he slowly forces his way in.

Ned groans. As always, his pet feels like heaven. Ned thought he’d broken Sasha in that very first night, had looked at Sasha’s rim stretched wide around his cock and thought his little toy would never feel the same again. But somehow, Sasha has remained impossibly tight, the perfect sheath for his cock regardless of how many times Ned uses him. And even now—relaxed in sleep and slick from his heat—Sasha still feels like a vice around him; hot and tight and clenching _hard_ , as if his tiny body can barely take it.

Ned sighs when he bottoms out, taking a moment to bury his face in his kitten’s soft hair. Sasha hasn’t moved at all despite being split open by Ned’s cock. In fact, the only indication that Sasha’s getting fucked is the deep flush that’s spread from the ridges of his cheekbones all the way down to his narrow chest. That, and the fact that precome has begun to pool on Sasha’s stomach from his steadily-leaking cock.

“How’s that Kitten? That feel better?”

Sasha doesn’t reply, but it doesn’t matter. _Ned_ certainly feels better, and that’s the important thing.

Ned hitches Sasha’s legs around his waist, getting ready to drive his body into Sasha’s and use him until he’s satisfied, until he feels it: a slight fluttering around his cock, a rhythmic pressure tightening around him. Ned stills and focuses on the sensation.

Sasha is _clenching_ around him, squeezing his muscles around Ned’s cock in an attempt to milk him dry. Ned bites back a groan as Sasha tries harder, his little hips twitching as he attempts to work himself on Ned’s cock. Even unconscious, Sasha’s heat has him needy and desperate, eager to be bred and filled with come. His body knows what he needs right now, and Ned is more than happy to give it to him.

“Come on now, that’s the way,” he murmurs soothingly, stroking a hand down Sasha’s delicate face. Ned gives an experimental tug at one of Sasha’s nipples and is delighted when he clenches even harder. Ned repeats the movement until Sasha’s nipples are red and puffy, and he’s rhythmically clenching around Ned’s cock with every tug. Sasha is starting to whimper now, pathetic little noises escaping his throat. His eyelids are fluttering and his ears are twitching, and Ned’s sure he would have woken up by now if this weren’t exactly what his body needed. Ned gives a final twist of Sasha’s nipples and runs a hand down to Sasha’s leaking cock.

Sasha’s cock is as cute as the rest of him. Flushed deep red and shiny with precome, it’s small enough that Ned can easily wrap his hand around it and cover it completely. Sasha gasps when Ned forms a tight fist around him, and Ned feels the answering clench of muscles around his own cock. Sasha’s all but writhing now, his hips jerking on every upstroke as Ned runs his thumb over the head. Ned knows his hands are rough and calloused, knows his grip must be painful on the soft skin of Sasha’s cock, but the more he tightens his grip, the harder Sasha clenches, and Ned finds himself in a positive feedback loop that has him rapidly approaching his own end.

Ned can’t resist it any longer. As satisfying as it is to feel his little fucktoy milk him dry, Ned can’t hold back; not when his little pet is clearly so eager to be fucked. Ned pulls out halfway and slams his body into Sasha’s, so hard that the whole bed shakes with the force of it. Sasha’s whimpers have turned painful now, tiny moans torn from his throat as Ned drives himself into that tight hole, over and over again. Despite the pain, Sasha’s still clenching eagerly around him, desperate to be filled, and when Ned gets a hand around Sasha’s dick, a few rough tugs is all it takes before he’s spilling all over his own stomach.

Sasha all but arches off the bed, his body gone taut as he’s overcome by his orgasm. Ned slams in until the hilt, burying himself all the way as he begins to come, his orgasm hitting him hard. Sasha moans as Ned forces himself all the way in, his muscles clenching tight as if he hopes to hold Ned inside him. Ned collapses on top of Sasha, enjoying the feeling of covering that tiny body with his own, and lets Sasha milk his cock until he aches.

It’s Sasha’s whimpers that break Ned out of his post-orgasm haze. Ned props himself up on one hand in time to see Sasha’s eyes flutter open, his brows drawn together in discomfort.

“Hey, Snowflake. You’re awake.” Ned drags a thumb over Sasha’s bitten lower lip in a way that could almost be affectionate.

Sasha’s bright blue eyes widen in confusion. “I—what did—”

Sasha’s voice is small and scared. He shifts a bit and Ned groans when he feels Sasha clench around his softening cock.

“Shhh, Kitten. It’s still early. Go back to sleep.”

Sasha opens his mouth to reply but Ned soothes him by scratching his ears. Sasha usually recoils when Ned tries to touch his sensitive ears but now, addled by his heat and desperately tactile, Sasha practically purrs as Ned strokes the soft fur.

Truth be told, it _is_ still early. Ned doesn’t have much planned for today. Surely he can lie here with his kitten a little longer.


End file.
